


our voices can't be heard

by blackwell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Knifeplay, Multi, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwell/pseuds/blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Following the events of CA2, Bucky is brought into the Avengers. However, unlike in many scenarios where this happens, he is not automatically trusted or liked. </p><p>Think about it. He was possibly at least partially responsible for the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark, he shot Natasha in order to kill the man she was protecting, the mind-control/"wiping" process would be a trigger for Clint after the Loki debacle in Avengers, the fact that Zola and his man did experiments on him to fix his arm/make him a supersoldier would be a trigger for Bruce (who is afraid of the "Other Guy" becoming a government scientist's experiment)... Steve, truly, is his only friend.</p><p>The Avengers start to perform "tests" in order to gauge his loyalty. They can be anything, really. Testing the limits of his newly reintegrated self to see how far he can be pushed before returning to the WS, pushing to see what kind of stuff they can do to him so that he can "earn" their trust, etc. </p><p>I don't want the Avengers to be particularly nasty outside of this. But Bucky triggers each of them differently, and they're not comfortable with him around until they know the true depths of his loyalty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	our voices can't be heard

**Author's Note:**

> This is much, much darker than my usual fare. Please heed the warnings.

It’s the winter of 2015 when they finally bring Barnes in.

Steve is the one who finds him, of course—Steve, who never gave up, even when the others whispered behind his back. 

_No way is anyone ever gonna find him_ , Clint would mutter to Natasha, and she would hiss back, _and even if someone did, would that really be a good thing_? Bruce would step up beside them and murmur, _quiet—Steve can hear you_ , but anyone who looked at his face would know he didn’t entirely disagree with them.

If any of it bothered Steve, he never let on. He burned every Hydra base to the ground until he found Barnes, and then he brought him in.

 

It’s the spring of 2016 when they move Barnes into the Tower.

Tony was not consulted about this. Neither were any of the others, of course, but Tony particularly resents the oversight, because, well, it might be the Avengers Tower, but it’s also his Tower.

But Steve argued with Coulson until SHIELD’s new director was worn down, and the paperwork for Barnes’ transfer was signed.

Tony does not build Barnes his own floor. If Steve had expected anything else, he doesn’t let on.

 

“I don’t like it,” Clint says to Tony over coffee one morning when it’s just the two of them in the kitchen.

Tony rolls his eyes. “You think any of us do?”

“Steve does.”

“Well, Steve knew a different Barnes. A Barnes who presumably wasn’t stuck on the edge of being a killing machine.”

Clint nods. “But what do we do?”

“I wish I knew, man.”

Natasha chooses that moment to breeze into the kitchen. It’s barely past eight, but she’s dressed like she’s already been outside, and Tony shakes his head at her. “You wish you knew what?” she asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“What to do about Barnes.”

“Ah, yes.” She leans forward on the counter, presses her lips together. “That is the question, isn’t it.”

 

It’s at movie night that an idea begins to form. “Get me the remote,” Tony says.

Barnes, who’s better at saying no than he used to be, doesn’t hesitate. “Get it yourself.”

“You killed my father. Get me the fucking remote.”

Everyone turns to look at Tony.

Everyone, that is, except Barnes. He gets the remote.

Tony can feel Steve’s eyes boring into the back of his neck as he turns the TV on and flips to cable. He doesn’t care.

 

About a week later, some alien race or other decides to unleash an unknown chemical compound in New Haven. Their orders are to go in and sweep first for civilians, then for any enemy forces.

It’s a milk run, really, so they put Barnes on it. Barnes and Natasha, because hey, why not—they’re both Russian.

Natasha stands on the roadside and nods the warehouse. “In.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Barnes’ face, like hers, is largely obscured by a gas mask, but she can see the confusion in his eyes.

“No.”

It would be within his rights to refuse. It would, in fact, be the responsible choice.

She has no idea if Barnes knows that. If he does, he follows her orders anyway.

 

It’s Clint who thinks to get Barnes on his knees.

Privately, Natasha suspects that Loki did something similar to him, once, but she knows better than to say that aloud. When she walks into the room where Clint is standing with his fly unzipped and Barnes mouthing at him like he’s desperate, she just leans back against the wall and watches.

She sees the relief, the fleeting moment of trust, that passes over Clint’s face when he comes, and she thinks, _smart_.

 

Thor and Barnes are standing in the living room. Bruce is sitting back on the couch.

Barnes is naked; Thor lost his shirt some time ago. The god has a knife in his right hand, and he is holding it to Barnes’ throat. With his left hand, he is stroking up and down the man’s side, and Bruce is mesmerized by the movement of that hand.

He stands up, crosses over to them. He lays his hand on top of Thor’s.

He presses his mouth against Barnes', and Barnes flinches away from the contact. It's as though he's never been kissed before, never even heard of the concept. Bruce is intrigued.

 

They find out what _too far_ is when they put Thor’s knife to a slightly different use.

They have Barnes lying on the floor, bared to the waist. Thor is holding him down, but it isn’t really necessary. Barnes is crying a little, but he’s also whimpering, he’s leaning into the knife blade as they carve into his chest.

Then Natasha cuts too deep. She doesn’t even realize she’s done it at first, but Barnes’ face changes, and he lurches up so suddenly that he nearly overpowers Thor.

It takes all of them to get him under control, and it’s hours before the Winter Soldier fades back into whatever recesses of Barnes’ mind he sprung up from.

 

“It makes me feel better,” Tony says the next morning. “Don’t cut him, I guess, and he stays Barnes?”

Natasha shakes her head. “It could be just one of a thousand things. We’ll need to experiment more.”

No one asks her if she’s just saying that because she wants a chance to sit on Barnes’ face. They all do. But deeper than that—much deeper than any of them would care to admit—none of this is for fun. 

They need it.

 

Steve is suspicious.

Of course he is.

He’s not half as perceptive as Natasha—hell, even Tony is more perceptive than Steve on occasion—but he’s not a fool, either. Barnes heals fast, but not so fast that Steve can possibly be missing the bruises, the aches.

They should stop. There’ll be hell to pay if Steve ever finds out.

It’s too good, though—Barnes’ face, Barnes’ mouth, Barnes’ admittedly delightful abs. The way Barnes obeys every order without question. It’s reassuring.

None of them are proud of it. But it doesn’t matter how they feel.

They need it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://blackwellwrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
